Danse avec les Wendigos
by A.R.D. Guillaume
Summary: Le Gouvernement magique américain fait tout pour étouffer l'affaire qui bouscule les Magic Services : plusieurs disparitions ont été signalées au sein des populations au nord des Grands Lacs. Seuls quelques corps charcutés ont été retrouvés. L'origine de ces attaques est connue depuis la nuit des temps : tous les cent ans, les Wendigos sont de sortie.


**Danse avec les Wendigos**

_L'Angleterre en état de choc_

_Une nouvelle agression d'élève_

_« Il s'agit d'un canular de très mauvais goût » tempère le Ministre de la Magie_

_C'est avec une profonde tristesse que Lucius Malefoy, membre influent du Conseil d'administration de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, a confirmé hier soir qu'une troisième agression avait eu lieu dans l'enceinte de l'école. « Pour éviter à la famille de devoir supporter la pression de la presse », Mr Malefoy a décidé de ne pas révéler l'identité de la victime. Mais plusieurs témoignages d'élèves disent qu'il s'agît d'un élève de la maison Poufsouffle. Mr Malefoy a précisé que « la seule bonne nouvelle, pourrait-on dire, est que la victime a été pétrifiée, comme les deux précédente ». Le corps a été transporté à l'infirmerie, où « une équipe compétente » s'occupe de prendre soin des victimes._

_Le professeur Dumbledore, éminent directeur de la prestigieuse école, a affirmé plus tard dans la soirée qu'il avait en sa possession plusieurs plants de Mandragores. « Aussi doué que je sois, je ne peux accélérer le temps. Il faut donc s'armer de patience. Je garantis que toutes les victimes pourront retrouver leur état d'origine, » a-t-il affirmé. Cependant, plusieurs rumeurs circulent déjà sur un possible renvoi du Directeur par le Conseil d'Administration. Renvoi dont Mr Malefoy est prêt à soutenir le vote, selon ses déclarations._

_Mais au-delà des enjeux politiques provoqués par cette nouvelle attaque, c'est toute l'Angleterre qui se retrouve terrifiée. En effet, Poudlard a toujours été considéré comme l'endroit le plus sûr du pays, même au temps du Mage Noir se faisant appeler Voldemort. Il faut remonter cinquante ans en arrière pour trouver la dernière page morbide de l'école, avec le meurtre d'une élève par un de ses condisciples. L'identité du coupable a toujours été gardée secrète depuis. Ce qui affecte le plus nos camarades outre-Atlantique, c'est principalement la détérioration de l'image de leur école._

_Alors que dans le monde entier, y compris dans notre prestigieuse Ilvermorny, il n'y a pas une année qui se passe sans un malheureux accident tragique, l'école de Poudlard s'est toujours présentée comme l'exception qui confirme la règle. Assurant une sécurité « sans faille », un encadrement permettant l'épanouissement des élèves dans un environnement sans dangers, Poudlard n'a pas volé son titre d'école de magie la plus sûre au monde. Ce n'est pas pour rien que des familles du monde entier font des démarches interminables afin de pouvoir y inscrire leurs enfants._

_Tout le monde a encore en tête le terrible accident qui avait soufflé le laboratoire des potions de Salem il y a trois ans, faisant prêt de onze victimes. Ces agressions ternissent l'image de l'école britannique et auront sans doute des répercussions sur les inscriptions l'année prochaine._

_Le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, tente quant à lui de rassurer la population et la Communauté magique internationale. Selon lui, il n'y a pas plus d'héritier de Serpentard que de Chambre des Secrets, pas plus qu'il y a cinquante ans. « C'est une vieille légende que chaque enfant connait, précise le Ministre. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende, rien d'autre. L'école a été fouillée à de multiples reprises sans donner de résultat. Albus Dumbledore lui-même m'a assuré qu'il n'avait pas trouvé l'entrée de la Chambre. ». Si Dumbledore l'a dit, c'est que c'est forcément vrai, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Le Ministre Fudge s'est montré une nouvelle fois très agité lors de la conférence de presse, répétant souvent en boucle ses propres réponses rédigées sur un bout de parchemin. Il est évident que le Ministère tente d'étouffer l'affaire, mais trop tardivement. « Nous n'étouffons rien, assène le Ministre. Il n'y a rien à étouffer lorsqu'il s'agit d'un canular de très mauvais goût. Il est évident qu'un des élèves essaye de faire peur à ses camarades en se faisant passer pour l'héritier de Serpentard. L'enquête en cours ne devrait pas tarder à débusquer le coupable et à le traduire devant le Magenmagot. »._

_Il est étrange que le Ministre de la Magie tente de reporter la faute sur l'un des élèves de Poudlard, lorsqu'on sait que le précédent « héritier » était vraisemblablement un élève et que des rumeurs affirment que Harry Potter, connu sous le nom de Survivant, aurait été présent sur les lieux de l'agression et aurait un lien avec deux des victimes. De là à dire que le vainqueur de Lord Voldemort est l'héritier de Serpentard, il n'y a qu'un pas._

Sam reposa nonchalamment le journal sur son bureau. Il ne pouvait qu'applaudir mentalement la coïncidence. Les dirigeants du Congrès Magique, le Président en tête, devaient être en train de prier pour remercier Merlin. Poudlard était éclaboussé par une affaire d'agression d'élève, et le Ministère de la Magie britannique essayait de l'étouffer. Cependant, le manque d'entraînement des Anglais avait permis à la presse d'être tenue au courant et ainsi la détourner de ce qui se passait actuellement sur le sol américain, et que le Congrès Magique tentait d'étouffer plus que tout. Le nombre de personnes au courant devait se limiter à une centaine, peut-être cent-cinquante, à tout casser.

Certes, cela faisait déjà beaucoup de personnes en soit, mais c'était le strict minimum pour que le secret ne soit pas éventé et le problème résolu. L'activité qui régnait actuellement aux Magic Services était plutôt calme – ce qui contrastait avec ce qui se tramait – et Sam se plaisait à observer ses collègues continuer à vaquer leurs occupations en ignorant tout du reste.

Seuls les chefs d'équipes avaient été mis au courant, et Sam pouvait arborer fièrement son badge depuis huit mois. Et même si son équipe ne se composait actuellement que d'un seul élément – lui-même – cela était amplement suffisant pour lui, depuis la mort de son meilleur ami, Justin Huxley. Car ce que le Congrès Magique américain essayait de dissimuler – aussi bien aux sorciers qu'aux Moldus – était sa pire crainte.

Depuis cinq semaines, une série de disparitions avait frappé toute la frontière nord du pays avec le Canada. Pendant quelques temps, le suspect avait été un sorcier d'une quarantaine d'années, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à son tour et réapparaisse trois jours plus tard, le corps totalement déchiqueté. Les disparitions avaient continué et d'autres corps étaient venus s'amonceler. Les études pratiquées sur les cadavres n'avaient laissé quant à elles aucun doute sur les responsables.

Lorsque les autorités avaient été mises au courant, celles-ci avaient d'abord cédé à la panique. Même si la cause était connue depuis des centaines d'années, aucun gouvernement n'avait envie d'y être confronté. C'est alors que le Président du Congrès de la Magie avait décidé d'en avertir les chefs d'équipes des Magic Services. L'objectif fixé était simple : neutraliser la menace le plus rapidement possible, tout en gardant le secret le plus absolu. Il n'était pas nécessaire de prévenir la population et de l'affoler.

Les Wendigos étaient de retour.

En fait, les Wendigos n'étaient pas techniquement de retour. Contrairement à ce que la population pensait – d'où le fait qu'il fallût dissimuler la vérité – les Wendigos n'avaient pas disparus. Le Secrétariat de la Cryptomagie s'efforçait depuis des centaines d'années de contenir la trentaine de Wendigos dans les forêts du nord des Etats-Unis. Un Wendigo était un esprit qui avait pris possession d'un humain et l'avait poussé au cannibalisme. Leur origine était inconnue, mais l'hypothèse la plus répandue était qu'il s'agissait d'un rituel de Magie Noire qui avait mal tourné.

On ignorait comment un Wendigo prenait possession d'un humain ou d'une créature – il y avait quelques exemples d'animaux ou de créatures magiques s'étant transformés – ni même comment ceux-ci persistaient malgré le fait qu'ils soient parqués dans des forêts sans contact avec l'extérieur. Et on ignorait ce qui, tous les cents ans, poussait ces esprits à sortir des forêts et à attaquer tout ce qu'ils croisaient sur leur route. Pendant longtemps, on pensait que les Wendigos se reproduisaient entre eux, et que ces cycles correspondaient à leur cycle de croissance.

Mais des études au début du xviiième siècle avaient montré que les Wendigos ne se reproduisaient pas, mais se multipliaient d'eux même en attaquant leurs victimes. Depuis, on supposait que c'était la faim – ces êtres étant insatiables – qui les poussait à envahir d'autres territoires, mais personne n'avait su expliquer ces cycles.

Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas exactement tous les cent ans. Les archives faisaient état de quatre cycles d'attaques pour le seul xiième siècle, alors qu'il n'y en avait pas eu une seule les xvème et xviiième siècle. Avant le cycle actuel, le précédent cycle remontait à 1903, soit quatre-vingt-dix ans. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, les cycles duraient exactement sept semaines, sauf si les sorciers intervenaient avant pour les arrêter, au cours de ce qu'on appelait la Chasse. Tous les Secrétariats étaient recrutés pour un seul et même objectif : repousser les Wendigos dans leur réserve, jusqu'au prochain cycle.

La Chasse de 1829 avait été la plus meurtrière, la moitié des sorciers et sorcières travaillant pour le Congrès Magique ayant été exterminée en seulement douze minutes. La Chasse la plus rapide et mortelle à en croire les archives.

Sam attendait patiemment. Le Directeur des Magic Services n'était toujours pas arrivé à son bureau, hors il était près de onze heures. Trois solutions étaient envisageable : soit il était malade, soit il était mort, soit il était en réunion ailleurs. La première solution était fort improbable dans le sens où, même alité, Edward Nightfiles serait venu à son travail. La seconde était à écarter puisque personne n'était encore venu le crier en courant dans les couloirs. Il restait donc logiquement la dernière solution.

Ce qui signifiait que les Secrétaires Magiques étaient sans doute en train de monter un plan pour la prochaine Chasse et Theodore McFurry, le Secrétaire à la Justice Magique, devait sans doute donner ses propres prérogatives. Il avait fait impression dans la presse la semaine précédente, en affirmant que le Congrès Magique allait se lancer dans une vaste opération visant à purger la Communauté. Les journalistes avaient interprété cela comme une attaque visant à éliminer les Né-Moldus et autre hybrides, mais Sam savaient que ce n'était qu'une diversion.

Il fallait bien trouver une explication au fait que les Magic Services allaient être fortement mobilisés prochainement. Ou officiellement, expliquer pourquoi le Secrétariat à la Justice Magique allait prochainement engloutir un budget considérable, en parallèle avec le Secrétariat de la Cryptomagie.

Sam se leva pour se servir un café lorsque Nightfiles entra en trombe dans le bureau des Magic Services. Il ne faisait aucun doute à la vue de son excitation qu'il avait quelque chose à dire.

« Eh ! Oh ! Je veux votre attention ! Le Président du Congrès de la Magie vient de donner son autorisation pour l'ouverture de la Chasse. Je veux que chacun de vous soit prêt à partir à dix-huit heures tapantes !

— Comment s'y rend-t-on ? demanda un des agents du Magic Services.

— Par transplanage. Dépêchez-vous ! »

Sam se trouvait dans la zone de transplanage avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance. Il avait passé l'après-midi à se préparer, à remplir les formulaires du Secrétariat indiquant qu'il se déchargeait de toute responsabilité. On proposa à chacun des agents du Magic Services de rédiger un testament, et on leur fit tous passer une visite médicale. Certains d'entre eux semblaient soulagés d'être « recalés ».

Sam rejoignit le groupe. Les différentes équipes s'étaient déjà formées et on attendait plus que le signal. Le Président du Congrès Magique vint en personne leur souhaiter bonne chance, avant que McFurry ne leur donne le signal. Sam pivota sur lui-même et se senti comprimé de toute part. Lorsqu'il put à nouveau respirer librement, il sentit un froid pénétrant lui assaillir le visage.

Il se trouvait, comme prévu, à Patten, un village mixte sorcier-moldu. Mais son rôle principal était d'être le point de ralliement en cas de Chasse. Et pour cause, c'était le dernier village avant la réserve. Les équipes se regroupèrent rapidement avant de prendre la direction du nord. Ils sortirent rapidement du village pour arriver dans une vaste forêt. C'est en son sein que se trouvait la réserve. Tous avaient à présent sorti leur baguette magique car désormais, le moindre bruit pouvait être un signe mortel. Sam était sur ses gardes, prêt à réagir.

Le groupe de sorciers avançait pas à pas, formant ainsi une grande ligne qui courait sur près d'un demi-kilomètre, avec un espacement de deux mètres entre chaque sorcier. Une seconde ligne, tout aussi longue mais avec deux fois moins de sorciers, se situait une cinquantaine de mètres derrière. Sam se trouvait approximativement sur le tiers gauche de la première ligne.

Pour le moment, il n'avait aperçu rien d'autre que l'ombre d'une chouette fuyant la menace. Malgré le silence pesant qui régnait dans la forêt, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les deux lignes étaient on ne peut plus bruyantes. Un mouvement d'arrêt commença sur sa droite et il stoppa également.

Probablement que Nightfiles avait donné un ordre. Tous regardèrent les bois quelque part devant sur la droite, en face du centre de la ligne. Plissant les yeux, Sam aperçu effectivement une ombre passait devant un arbre, puis un autre. L'ombre se déplaçait lentement mais elle se dirigeait incontestablement vers eux. On attendit le signal.

Et signal il y eut, mais pas celui attendu.

Un cri déchira le silence de la forêt, provenant de derrière. Sam se retourna vivement prêt à se défendre et il vit en effet plusieurs ombres se projetaient vers la seconde ligne, d'où fusaient déjà les sortilèges. Un hurlement qui n'avait rien d'humain empli alors l'air de la forêt, et on ne pouvait s'y tromper sur son message : c'était un hurlement de ralliement. Des bruits de branches brisées, de feuilles écrasées, de troncs déplacés provenaient de toutes parts.

Les Wendigos les avaient trouvé et avait sonné pour eux l'heure de la curée.

Sam ne voyait pour le moment que des ombres gigantesques se précipitaient vers eux et il lança des sortilèges pour repousser l'assaut. Sans savoir s'il avait touché ou si ces sortilèges étaient efficaces, il ne put que constater que le nombre d'ombres ne faisait que croître. Alors que l'une d'elle se jeta sur son voisin, une intense lumière illumina le bois offrant alors un spectacle saisissant.

Un véritable brasier avait éclaté entre les deux lignes – ou du moins ce qui avait été les deux lignes car à présent les sorciers couraient dans tous les sens – dévorant plusieurs silhouettes qui donnèrent la nausée à Sam. Des humains, certes, mais deux fois plus grands que la normale, avec des bras rachitiques démesurés.

Leur apparence était globalement squelettique – comment pouvaient-ils se mouvoir avec si peu de muscles apparents – et d'une teinte gris terne, telle la cendre. De profondes griffures saillaient leurs corps, tandis que leur visage était le spectacle de l'horreur : des orbites si enfoncées qu'elles paraissaient vides, des lèvres en lambeaux et les joues déchirées comme si on avait ouvert trop grand leurs bouches. Une bouche munies de dents noirâtres entres lesquelles se glissaient des morceaux de chaires putrides ou encore recouverts de sang frais.

Plusieurs cadavres de sorciers jonchaient déjà le sol de la forêt, teintant l'humus d'une couleur rouge. À la stupéfaction totale de Sam, certains des corps se remirent à bouger et de nouvelles créatures prirent part au festin. Les plus chanceux des sorciers étaient ceux qui tombaient, entièrement dévorés.

Une des créatures repéra Sam, totalement déboussolé par le spectacle, et se précipita vers lui la bouche grande ouverte. Il tenta de la freiner avec un sortilège mais il ne fit que lui emporter un bras. Pas une seule goutte de sang ne coula, et cela n'empêcha pas le Wendigo de continuer dans sa direction.

Sam tenta de fuir, pris de panique, mais une autre créature lui barrait le chemin. Il tenta de rejoindre un groupe de sorciers prêt de l'incendie qui gagnait peu à peu en intensité. Les Wendigos semblaient ne pas vouloir s'en approcher, sauf les plus téméraires. Deux d'entre eux sautèrent sur une sorcière à gauche de Sam, qui disparut dans une gerbe de sang, de tripes et de chaire. Les créatures attrapèrent ce qu'il restait du corps pour l'emmener loin des flammes et se repaitre de leur repas.

Sam ne put tenir plus longtemps face à ce spectacle et rendit son dîner. Le vacarme des flammes empêchait de savoir s'il y avait encore des survivants à l'extérieur du cercle de lumière. Dans tous les cas, il n'y avait plus un seul sortilège provenant des bois.

Autant qu'il pût en juger, Sam estima qu'il devait rester une bonne trentaine de survivants autour du feu, contre une douzaine de Wendigos. L'incendie progressait de plus en plus, ayant littéralement transformé la forêt en fournaise. Des branches ou des arbres entiers tombaient de temps à autres, écrasant les individus qui n'avaient pas le temps de fuir. Les Wendigos avaient l'avantage qu'ils réussissaient à se sortir des débris lorsqu'ils étaient ensevelis. De temps à autre, un sorcier ou une sorcière réussissait à rejoindre les flammes. Les Wendigos restaient à distance respectable, essayant de trouver une faille.

« Mais pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas ? hurla Sam pour couvrir le bruit du feu.

— Ils craignent la chaleur, lui répondit la sorcière à côté de lui. C'est la seule chose qui peut les tuer, en faisant fondre leur cœur de glace.

— Pourquoi ne pas utiliser des Incendio alors ?

— Tu n'as rien foutu de ta journée ou quoi ? lui rétorqua-t-elle. Tu n'as pas lu les rapports des anciennes Chasses ? Le feu magique ne les affecte pas.

— Ce feu vient bien de quelque part, fit remarquer Sam.

— D'une cabane moldue. Il y en avait une sur notre chemin. Un des sortilèges l'a touché et ça a explosé comme jamais. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'inflammable à l'intérieur.

— On ne va pas rester là toute la nuit. Il faut bien les neutraliser.

— C'est ce qu'on essaye de faire, répondit la sorcière. Le feu les repousse petit à petit vers la réserve. Une fois qu'ils auront franchi, les protections pourront être rétablies.

— Parce qu'ils les ont brisé ?

— Comment veux-tu qu'ils se soient échappés sinon ?

— Mais je croyais que les attaques suivaient un cycle…

— Toi, t'es bien des Magic Services ! Il n'y a aucun cycle dans les attaques, aucun. Au début, on pensait que c'était une sorte de rite d'initiation chez les jeunes passant à l'âge adulte, mais c'était il y a des siècles. On s'est très vite aperçu que les cycles n'étaient pas réguliers et surtout que les Wendigos ne se reproduisaient pas.

— Tu veux dire que quelqu'un a détruit les barrières magiques ?

— Depuis la Chasse de 1776, seul un sorcier peut libérer les Wendigos. Alors oui, quelqu'un les a sortis de là. C'est à vous de savoir qui.

— Mais pourquoi n'en parle-t-on jamais ? Je n'ai que survolé les rapports, j'en conviens, mais si on avait arrêté…

— Le truc c'est que vous n'avez jamais arrêté personne ! »

Sam ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Il se gifla mentalement de n'avoir absolument pas préparé une mission de cette importance. Lui et son arrogance. C'était bien cette même arrogance qui avait tué Justin deux ans plus tôt, non ? Et encore aujourd'hui, elle avait failli le tuer s'il n'avait pas eu de la chance.

Soudain, pour une raison inconnu, l'incendie derrière eux s'arrêta. Toutes les flammes disparurent d'un coup. Un puissant appel d'air faillit les faire tomber, mais ils tinrent bon. Alors qu'il entendit plusieurs sorciers gémir et que certains essayaient de refaire apparaître des flammes, Sam jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui. La Lune éclairait la clairière nouvellement formée et Sam ne put que constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

Mais surtout, il se demanda comment un incendie aussi immense avait-il pu disparaître d'un seul coup.

Au centre de la clairière, il crut discerner une silhouette sombre, mais un nuage passa devant la Lune avant qu'il ne puisse réellement voir. Un hurlement le fit revenir à la réalité et il se tourna vers les Wendigos.

L'extinction soudaine du feu les avait apparemment enchantés puisqu'ils s'étaient rapprochés pour n'être plus qu'à quelques mètres. S'ils ne se jetaient pas sur eux, c'était sans aucune doute parce qu'ils étaient à présent à leur merci. Certaines des créatures semblèrent moins patientes que d'autres car de nouveaux hurlements percèrent dans la nuit.

Sam lança instinctivement plusieurs sortilèges sans aucun effet. Il tenta un Incendio sur l'une des créatures, mais le feu s'éteignit presque instantanément. Il mit feu à une branche d'arbre à ses pieds qu'il envoya en direction d'une des créatures. Si la branche perça effectivement le corps squelettique au niveau du foie, le feu s'éteignit à nouveau et le Wendigo en semblait nullement infecté.

Soudain, une violente déflagration déchira la clairière derrière Sam. Une vive lumière accompagnée d'une intense chaleur balaya la forêt. Les Wendigos s'arrêtèrent immédiatement avant de prendre la fuite, à la surprise totale des sorciers.

Sam se retourna et contempla alors un nouveau spectacle peu réjouissant. Plusieurs sorciers et sorcières étaient actuellement en train de brûler vivant au sein d'un nouvel incendie. Sauf que celui-ci n'avait rien de naturel : c'était un Feudeymon. Le Mage Noir devait être tout proche, peut-être caché dans l'ombre des arbres. Ou peut-être… La silhouette de tout à l'heure. Sam essaya de distinguer quelque chose, mais il ne voyait rien. Il s'approcha un peu plus des flammes mais lorsqu'un serpent de feu manqua de le frôler, il recula immédiatement.

Le sortilège était maîtrisé, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Dans le cas contraire, le feu dévorerait tout sur son passage, or là il restait bien sagement à la même place. De nouvelles explosions se firent entendre, derrière lui cette fois-ci. Il vit alors au loin les barrières magiques de la réserve se redresser. Ce n'était pas un sorcier, mais tout un groupe.

C'était une attaque contre le Congrès Magique.

Un piège, dans lequel ils étaient tous tombés, pour en tuer le plus grand nombre. Un attentat minutieusement préparé qui ne toucherait aucun innocent.

Le Feudeymon s'arrêta aussi subitement qu'il avait débuté. L'absence soudaine de chaleur fit claquer des dents Sam. Il se précipita vers le centre de la clairière, accompagné par plusieurs sorciers. Certains s'arrêtèrent en chemin pour porter assistance aux éventuels survivants. Mais c'était inutile. Il n'y en avait pas. Sam arriva très vite à l'endroit où il avait vu la silhouette.

Bien évidemment, elle n'était plus là. Elle s'était volatilisée, sans laisser de traces. Les sorciers allumèrent leurs baguettes pour fouiller les environs mais pas la moindre trace, mis à part des marques de brûlures sur le sol recouvert de cendre. Plusieurs sorciers en trouvèrent dans toute la clairière. Loin à l'est, le soleil pointait ses premiers rayons, plongeant la clairière dans une étrange clarté.

Sam, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, décida de grimper en haut d'un des arbres bordant la scène du désastre. Et la lumière du jour lui révéla l'explication des marques de brûlures.

C'était un message : « De rien ».

11


End file.
